


Breathe My Air (And Kiss Me There)

by Nevcolleil



Category: Glee
Genre: Cock Warming, D/s relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I-"</p>
<p>“Wanted to know how it would feel,” Sebastian guesses - not really guessing. He doesn’t <i>need</i> some kinky powerplay to feel amazing with Blaine. But of course he’s thought about it. <i>Fantasized</i> about it, even, before he had Blaine and realized even vanilla sex could be mindblowing with Blaine involved. “To give up your power to me,” Sebastian says in a different way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe My Air (And Kiss Me There)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt on my Tumblr. Title from the song "Warm" by SG Lewis.

Honestly, even after months of sleeping together, Sebastian doesn’t need Blaine to do anything kinky - or let him do anything kinky - to make each time they have sex the best time he’s had sex so far.

Just being allowed to lean over and kiss Blaine where someone might see them feels illicit. Following Blaine into Blaine’s apartment, or tugging Blaine behind him into his own, makes him feel like he’s getting away with something.

_Touching_ Blaine feels obscene. Each. And every. Time.

But . Well. Blaine leans into him, sloppy drunk but with that earnestness in his eyes that never really goes away, and says with his lips moving against Bas’s own, “I want you to do that to me.”

They’re wandering back to their car, after a night at the club, and past the sex shop across from the parking garage where Bas parked. It’s impossible to say what Blaine is talking about. There are mannequins in the shop’s front window, dressed in varying stages of bondage. In ironically sedate lettering etched into the shop door’s glass, a variety of toys and other “adult” products are advertised. As they pass, the shop door swings open and a giggling pair of strangers hurry out and into the night, allowing Blaine and Bas to see one wall and one of the shop’s front display cases.

Blaine could literally be talking about _any_ of it, and Sebastian would feel justified in the instant hard-on he gets to take back with them to the car.

“Oh? And what ‘that’ do you mean?” Sebastian says playfully, not letting himself put much thought behind the idea - exhilarating though it might be.

Blaine is drunk. That was the goal of their evening, after all. To get him drunk, under Sebastian’s woefully sober supervision, and then back to Sebastian’s apartment where ’ _you can have your wicked way with me_ ,’ Blaine had promised, grinning his most irresistible grin. 

’ _Don’t I always_?’ Sebastian had smirked and said and kissed him.

“All of it,” Blaine says now, grinning again, and Sebastian doesn’t know whether to be amused or charmed. At least not until Blaine presses up against him, back arched to look up at him, and continues, with a husky rasp creeping in, “Everything. _Anything_ you think you wanna do to me. I want you to do it. I trust you, Sebastian.”

Sebastian’s heart skips a beat.

How can he say no to an offer like that?

“How about we concentrate on one new sex adventure at a time,” Sebastian tells him, all the same. Because it only now occurs to him that that’s basically what Blaine had been trying to ask for when he asked Sebastian to take him out tonight. He hurries them on into the garage. “We can talk about the rest in the morning. Okay, Killer?”

Blaine pouts as emphatically as he smiles when he fears Sebastian’s gone back on his word on something. He begins to question, “You’re still going to-”

“Oh, I am _definitely_ having my wicked way with you,” Sebastian promises. 'Right here in the parking garage, if we don’t hurry,’ he could tease. (Caution?) But he doesn’t want to give Blaine any more ideas.

Blaine cheers.

Sebastian’s lucky not to get a traffic ticket driving them home.

  
In the morning, Sebastian tries his hardest to behave until Blaine’s finished cleaning up and enjoying the breakfast Sebastian made him in bed.

He sits in Sebastian’s ruined sheets, hair wet and wonderfully curly from his shower, lovebites marking more of his skin than Sebastian is frankly proud of. (Until he remembers how Blaine had stared at them in the mirror earlier, flushed and pleased, shyly asking if he wasn’t the only one who’d been drunk when he got them.)

But Blaine smiles at him around one too many bites of pancake - eyelashes fluttering in pleasure with each taste, tongue darting out occasionally to lick molasses off his lips - for Sebastian to keep his cool indefinitely.

“So… was last night your way of saying you like it when I take control?” Sebastian says as soon as Blaine’s plate is clean. He figures cutting right to the point is the cleanest way to do this.

He’s half right. Blaine nearly chokes on his orange juice and spits some of it onto Sebastian’s white sheets.

But at least there’s no hemming or hawing, Blaine pretending not to want what he wants out of fear of being judged (as he would have been… by a particular someone, whose name is forbidden in Sebastian’s bed - unless coming from Sebastian himself.)

“Oh god, what did I say?” Blaine groans, covering his face with his hands.

Sebastian wants to grab them and order Blaine to look at him while they discuss this. But baby steps.

Bas grins. “Oh, just that you’d let me - no, you _want me_ to do 'anything I think I wanna do to’ you,” he says, with some glee as Blaine turns redder and redder. But he makes his face and voice more serious as he continues, not wanting there to be any mistake that he’s making fun of what Blaine may have been getting at. “But I’m more interested in the fact that you wanted me to get you too drunk to be able to control yourself before I made love to you.”

Sebastian’s stomach swoops at the careful way Blaine watches him as he speaks, teeth worrying his lower lip.

That’s practically Bas’s answer right there. 

“I… like the way it feels to not have to make any of the decisions for a while,” Blaine seems to steel himself up to say. “Not even what to say or- or how to act. Just-”

“You like how it feels,” Sebastian clarifies - a little selfish. Because he primarily wants to be sure that Blaine is saying what Bas thinks he’s saying… But he also wants to hear Blaine say a certain something again, “…to trust me to decide for you.”

Blaine breathes, the sound suddenly loud in the space between them.

“Yes,” he simply says. Then: “I don’t- It’s not like I have to get _drunk_ to trust you. Or that the sex between us isn’t already, just, _seriously_ amazing. I-”

“Wanted to know how it would feel,” Sebastian guesses - not really guessing. He doesn’t _need_ some kinky powerplay to feel amazing with Blaine. But of course he’s thought about it. _Fantasized_ about it, even, before he had Blaine and realized even vanilla sex could be mindblowing with Blaine involved. “To give up your power to me,” Sebastian says in a different way, just to see how Blaine will react.

'Bashful schoolboy’ is a look that will _never_ stop being super hot on Blaine… and which tells Sebastian everything he needs to know about whether or not Blaine meant his offer outside the sex shop.

Especially paired with the suddenly heated look in Blaine’s wide eyes.

Sebastian helps Blaine move the breakfast tray aside and climbs over him, accepting the hungry kiss Blaine comes at him with. 

Their dynamic has always been an interesting push-pull that drives Sebastian wild. How Blaine will dive forward into a kiss, Bas’s embrace, a sex act… how he’ll demand with sounds and touches and bedroom glances, but once Sebastian reciprocates he just… _melts_. A time or two Bas has mistaken it for hesitance or uncertainty.

Now he feels like the biggest idiot in the world for not recognizing it for something completely different.

And he giggles - he _fucking_ giggles - (if he wasn’t with Blaine, he’d be mortifed - but then, if he wasn’t with Blaine, it wouldn’t even happen) because he’s just so-

“Yeah, there are better ways to give it up than getting wasted, babe,” Sebastian says into Blaine’s skin, remarking one of the spots on Blaine’s collarbone that isn’t as dark as the others.

“Like something in that shop?” Blaine asks, sounding like he’s halfway to a giggle himself. But also like he’s halfway convinced that it can’t be this easy. That he can’t just want something and have it - even if Sebastian wants to give it to him.

“Eventually,” Sebastian decides. He lets the curve of his lips gain a little teeth. “'Anything’ covers a lot.”

In fact, anything covers a _world_ of depraved or just dirty-sounding things Sebastian could imagine himself doing to Blaine. A universe. He’s almost joking when he starts listing things he personally would enjoy but isn’t expecting Blaine to get on board with - nothing extreme, physically, but definitely further along the scale of what counts as serious powerplay than Sebastian supposed Blaine would want to start with.

Blaine becomes almost overwhelmed by the options. He doesn’t shoot down even one of Sebastian’s increasingly sincere suggestions, and by the time their first conversation on the subject is through, Sebastian has blown Blaine twice. Rather than worrying that he might go too far too fast with Blaine’s newly revealed interest, Sebastian starts worrying that he won’t go far _enough_. Blaine isn’t likely to get bored with the idea after only one attempt, but they’ve both gotten themselves so excited about the prospects- Sebastian wants their first foray into dominance and submission (just the use of those exact words is what led to that second blowjob, which was reciprocation for Blaine deep throating him very enthusiastically first) to be absolutely perfect.

’ _Fuck it_ ,’ Sebastian thinks, after days have passed and neither he nor Blaine has done anything about what they’ve discussed but get incredibly horny thinking about it.

They’re making out in Blaine’s living room, the tv a quiet hum in front of them. They’ve talked about what to call one another when they finally 'scene’ (Blaine is surprisingly open to anything, although Sebastian can’t imagine calling Blaine anything truly filthy or degrading; he thinks probably he’ll stick to the pet names that are already familiar, plus a few more he usually only uses to be playful. As for Sebastian, 'sir’ sort of does it for him, but words like 'Master’ just make him feel ridiculous.) They decided upon a safeword (during their talk on what to call one another, in fact; the idea of either of them saying 'daddy’ during sex made them both cringe.) They’ve even chosen a way for each of them to let the other know when they want to start something. Blaine will squeeze his thigh, if they’re sitting next to one another, or both his triceps at once, and kiss him directly beneath his chin. Sebastian will squeeze the back of Blaine’s neck and say-

“Ready to go, Killer?”

Blaine goes very still in Sebastian’s arms. And then looks up at him-

Sebastian swears every drop of blood in his body boils simultaneously. He practically watches Blaine’s pupils dilate, desire blooms and spreads across Blaine’s face so quickly and conspicuously.

“Yes, Sebastian,” Blaine says, like the words themselves are dirty - the sudden formality as sure a sign as any that Blaine’s ready and willing to put words into action.

Feeling a little silly this first time, but not allowing it to show on his face, Sebastian says, calmly and evenly, “Go to your bedroom and strip. Then grab the lube and come right back here and kneel in front of me.”

“Y-yes, Sebastian,” Blaine says, swallowing visibly, before rising to do exactly as Sebastian asked.

And that’s the last time Sebastian is likely to feel silly about any of this. His name, on Blaine’s lips in _that_ tone… His blatant eagerness to please-

Sebastian has had to readjust himself and think very unsexy thoughts to get himself back under control by the time Blaine comes back, much quicker than Sebastian had expected. And still, Sebastian feels himself twitch inside his jeans. He’s practically leaking he’s so turned on - _already_.

And he isn’t the only one. Blaine’s cock is more than half full and as flushed as his face when he returns. Sebastian drops a pillow off of the couch to the floor and positions his feet to either side of it.

He’d make Blaine stand there and let him stare if he’d thought of it sooner, but he told Blaine to kneel and Blaine does, cheeks red and eyes averted to the button and fly of Sebastian’s jeans, which he’s unfastened.

“Did you enjoy doing that for me, baby?” Sebastian asks.

Blaine giggles nervously, breaking 'character’ for the moment, misunderstanding.

“I haven’t done anything yet,” he says.

But Sebastian fights back the smile tugging at him and leans forward, letting how supremely, almost painfully fuckable Blaine looks and sounds in the middle of their little game to school his expression further.

“Of course you did. Anytime you follow my orders like a good boy, you’ve made me very happy, Blaine,” Sebastian says with his straightest face. And his lips only twitch a little at the way Blaine’s jaw drops, bitten lips parting, as Sebastian says, “You’ve also made me really wish I could come off of this couch and suck that gorgeous cock until you scream.”

“Too bad I already have other plans in mind,” he says, relishing Blaine’s nearly inaudible whimper.

Sebastian’s pretty sure he’s already addicted to Blaine’s response.

“Yes, Sebastian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any more kinky prompts for these two? :p Fire 'em at me.


End file.
